Angel y Demonio Al Mismo Tiempo
by Kae Richa
Summary: AU. OneShot. Kagome es su perdición: ángel y demonio al mismo tiempo. Y le encantaba [WARNING: Lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí.

Dedicado muy especialmente a mi inspiración¡mi amor! Y de contrabando a mi muy querida amiga, Akai, pq sé le gustan mucho los lemon, y porque me ha echado la mano con mi fic **Transiciones**.

**WARNING:** ¡¡¡LEMON!!!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Perdición**

Entró en la casa, a oscuras, cosa que era extraña porque ni siquiera se oía que su mujer estuviera en la cocina o viendo la televisión. _¡Bah! Quizás salió y no tuvo tiempo de avisarme_, pensó. Pero muy dentro de él estaba preocupado, sobre todo porque hacía un par de horas había hablado con ella y la inocente paloma lo había dejado algo _caliente_. Sonrió ante sus palabras por teléfono.

_- __¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche, cielo?__ –Le cuestionó su mujer, con una voz extrañamente suave._

_- __No lo sé, cariño__ –le contestó-. __¿Tienes algo en mente?__ –La pregunta iba dirigida específicamente a su mentecilla pervertida._

_- __Tengo muchas cosas en mente, cachorro__ –la voz sensual de su mujer le llenó los sentidos-. __¿Quieres que te de un adelanto?_

_- __Me encantaría, mi vida__ –ella río del otro lado._

_- __Tú y yo, en medio de las escaleras...__ –susurró con sensualidad-, __teniendo el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas._

_- __Suena interesante, mi amor__ –le respondió con la voz ronca-. __Eres cruel, gatita, me muero por llegar a casa__ –la joven esposa se río divertidamente._

_- __Te estaré esperando, cachorro. Te amo._

_- __Y yo te amo a ti, gatita._

Y habían colgado y él se había sentido profundamente insatisfecho. Había apurado su papeleo en la oficina para salir antes.

Se aflojó la corbata, y zafó el primer, y segundo, botón de la camisa. Lanzó las llaves del auto en la mesita del recibidor y fue entonces que notó que había algo pegado en el espejo. Era una nota.

"_Hola cachorro _(¿era eso una marca de labios pintada en el papel?)_, te dije que te prepararía algo. Comienza a quitarte la ropa, mi amor, déjala donde más se te antoje. Sigue el camino de velas y rosas por el pasillo y los escalones. _

_Te espera con ansiedad, Tu gatita."_

La sola idea de desvestirse sin que ella lo hiciera le hacía vibrar, y recordando las palabras de la tarde su cuerpo prácticamente cobró vida. Su entrepierna ardió y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse.

Dejó la nota en su lugar, y entonces fue consciente de que a medio pasillo comenzaba un camino encendido de velas rojas y blancas. Obedeciendo la nota de su atrevida mujer, comenzó a quitarse la ropa: zapatos, calcetines, la camisa la largó en la entrada, los pantalones negros los quitó y los dejó sobre el barandal.

Subió la mirada, recorriendo las escaleras que daban vuelta a la izquierda. La miró allí, arrebatadora y sensual. Delineó con la mirada sus piernas blancas, torneadas y bellas, llegó a sus caderas, bastante pronunciadas y entonces se topó con la vista de una camisa de color vino, dejándole ver el abdomen plano de su mujer. La camisa era de él, y estaba pobremente abotonada de arriba, permitiéndole notar que no llevaba sujetador.

_Muérdela._

Oh, sí, deseaba morderla. Probarla y enterrarse en ella todo lo que su preciosa mujer le permitiera. Siguió paseando la vista, hasta sus labios que le sonreían con coquetería y sensualidad. Él devolvió la sonrisa de forma sensual. Subió los escalones, lentamente, detallando el rostro de su esposa.

Sus labios rosados, con un poco de brillo labial haciéndolos más sugerentes. Sus pómulos delicados que se curvaban cuando sonreía. Las pestañas negras tupidas y rizadas. Y esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que justo ahora parecían pura miel.

- Hola... –le dijo ella con voz baja, cuando él se detuvo frente a ella. Sus largas piernas estaban flexionadas en el descansillo de la escalera, y su cuerpo estaba descansando en sus codos.

- Hola, preciosa –le susurró él, acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Mientras cuestionaba, posó sus finos dedos en su pecho y dibujó cosas en él, despertándolo.

- Bien –acarició con su nariz el rostro de ella, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios-, pero ahora estoy mejor –y presionó sus labios gruesos sobre los suyos, deleitándose de la sensación.

- Me parece muy bien –sonrió ella cuando se alejó, y la misma mano de finos dedos que estaba en su pecho se deslizó hasta su cuello.

Él se detuvo un momento para inhalar su esencia, complaciéndose del olor. Besó dulcemente su hombro y luego el cuello blanquecino, de donde pendía una fina cadena con una perla rosada.

- Te ves preciosa así.

- Me alegra que te guste –le susurró en el oído, erizándole la piel-, pretendía sorprenderte.

- Y lo has logrado –besó y jaló el lóbulo de su oreja-, me ha fascinado encontrarte de esta manera –ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello bronceado de su esposo.

- Es sólo algo diferente –le dijo ella, mientras acariciaba con su aliento el cuello de él.

- Demasiado sensual, mi amor –el joven esposo cerró los ojos deleitándose de los labios en su cuello, y recorrió lentamente su mano sobre su pierna.

Se hincó suavemente en el descansillo de las escaleras, notando que su esposa había pensado en todo para tener una noche de pasión con él en medio de aquel lugar más reducido. Situación que le arrebató el aliento de deseo. El suelo estaba cubierto de una colcha amortiguando la dura duela. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y continuó recorriendo con sus manos el camino de sus piernas que tan bien conocía.

- ¿Cómo me harás el amor hoy, mh? –Su mujer succionó su piel, y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, acercándolo a ella, haciéndole sentir que solamente los separaba la fina lencería que ella llevaba puesta y los bóxers que él portaba.

- Tengo dos cosas en mente –sujetó su cintura fieramente y le susurró al oído las dos posiciones que más le interesaban, obteniendo de su esposa una risita.

- Ambas me parecen atractivas –la mujer se incorporó y se abrazó a él. Se acercó a su oído y le balbuceó-: Quítame todo y hazme tuya..., toda la noche.

El muchacho no pudo tener mayor aliciente que eso. Desabotonó su propia camisa, en el cuerpo de su esposa, atrapando sus labios en forma sensual. Ella le respondió entreabriendo sus labios para que introdujera su lengua tibia en su boca. Le sacó la camisa, deslizándola por los hombros, resbalando también sus labios cubriendo la piel de su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Gruñó eróticamente al besar el valle entre sus pechos. La sangre le corría por las venas ansiosamente, gritándole que la poseyera en ese momento. Sin miramientos. Hizo que su instinto se calmara. Lamió y besó sus pechos, suaves al tacto áspero de sus manos. Mordisqueó suavemente, logrando que sus perfectos botoncitos despertaran y se irguieran. Los llevó a su boca, saboreando cual niño un dulce, aquella porción de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió de pura satisfacción al sentir su boca encargándose de sus pechos. Se arqueó contra él, dejándole hacer con su piel lo que él más quisiera. Sintió cuando las manos de él sacaron lentamente su ropa interior, y observó con agrado que él retiraba su ropa. En el descuido, logró deslizar sus delgadas manos por su pecho y abdomen, hasta sujetar firmemente su miembro. Lo escuchó gemir y detener su peso en el escalón de arriba, mirándola fijamente.

Acarició con suavidad toda su carne. Comenzó a moverla pausadamente de arriba hacia abajo, contrayendo su piel, y observando con complacencia que él cerraba los ojos ante todo aquello. Su miembro palpitaba en sus manos pequeñas pero extremadamente hábiles, según él pensaba. Aumentó otro poco más el ritmo de sus manos, remojándose los labios al pensar en su unión.

- Kagome... –susurró ahogadamente-, Kagome... –repitió cada vez que sus manos contraían la piel en su miembro.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Kagome fue desechada inmediatamente al escucharle pronunciar su nombre con tal placer. Se sintió terriblemente sensual y poseedora de una fuerza sobre él que no había sentido. Dejó su miembro, volviendo a rodear su cadera con sus piernas y pegándolo a ella.

- Estoy ardiendo, mi amor... –jaló el lóbulo de su oído.

- También yo, gatita –y frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella, presionando su miembro erecto contra su intimidad. Viéndola como mordía sus labios, gustosa.

- Sabes que me enciende que me llames así –le dijo con sinceridad, acariciando su espalda ancha con sus dedos.

- Lo sé, –Inuyasha sonrió con deseo, y rodeó la espalda de su joven mujer, acercándola a sí mismo para sentir sus turgentes pechos en el propio-. Gatita, te deseo ya.

- Tómame, cachorro –le dijo ella rodeando su cuello-, cómo más lo prefieras, pero hazlo ya.

Inuyasha no esperó mucho. Hizo que Kagome se levantara y él se acomodó en el primer escalón después del descansillo, logró que su mujer se sentara de espaldas a él y con las piernas por encima de las suyas. Besó y lamió su espalda de forma sugestiva.

Kagome se encargó de retomar su labor en su miembro, grande y duro que acariciaba con sus manos. Escuchándolo gemir y gruñir suavemente por su tarea. Inuyasha recorrió la parte interna de sus muslos, percibiendo que su mujer se hallaba bastante excitada, por la humedad de su sexo. Su mujer gimió ante la caricia íntima en sus muslos, y entonces quiso atormentarlo un poco. Colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad, movió sus caderas de tal forma que solamente entrara un poco y luego volviera a salir.

Inuyasha gimió desperado.

- Déjame, gatita... –le pidió ahogadamente-, déjame entrar.

Kagome dejó que su cuerpo lo recibiera con gusto. Lo sintió adentrarse en ella, amoldándose al intruso. Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de su esposo, comenzó a moverse sobre él, de arriba hacia abajo. Su duro miembro que la penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte y sensual. Perdió los estribos de sí misma, comenzando a murmurar palabras ardientes y sensuales que a su marido puso de cabeza.

El cabello negro azabache le caía por la espalda, pegándosele por el sudor. Inuyasha se movía contra ella cada vez más fuerte, entrando profundamente en su cuerpo, disfrutando enormemente las palabras que de los labios de su esposa salían. Sus gemidos se unieron a los de ella. Sujetó sus pechos con sus manos, mientras ella se movía intensamente contra él.

Acarició sus redondos senos, apretando y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones, escuchándola gemir aún más. Besó su cuello, succionando su piel blanca, dejándole una marca con su boca. Sonrió lisonjeramente ante la marca que la hacía suya.

- Mía... –susurró en su oído, haciendo que su piel y sus pezones se endurecieran en sus manos-, Kagome.

El placer se acumulaba en su vientre, haciéndola aumentar más el ritmo de su vaivén. Gemía en voz alta, sintiendo el éxtasis de la unión acercarse.

- Oh, Inuyasha... –dijo ella, con voz ahogada en placer-¡Inuyasha!

La sintió vibrar entre sus brazos, su vientre se contraía en espasmos intensos que la hacían temblar. Lo hicieron enloquecer a él también, disfrutando del orgasmo que le había provocado, sonrió en su cuello, mientras se detenían lentamente. El cuerpo de su amada esposa, sudaba, dándole un aire sexy y provocativo que lo hizo arder de nuevo. Deseaba más de ella.

Kagome se incorporó lentamente dejándole salir de su cuerpo y se giró frente a él, hincándose entre sus piernas. Lo abrazó largamente, besándole al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo, temiendo que su mujercita se desvaneciera de pronto. ¡Aún no acababa con ella!

- Te amo –le dijo al separarse.

- Y yo te amo a ti –respondió él, sujetándola de la cintura-. Aún quiero más de ti, gatita –beso detrás de su oreja, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

- Soy toda tuya, cachorrito.

La depositó en el descansillo, sobre la colcha que había en la duela, y se colocó encima de ella. El cabello se desparramaba por todo el espacio, los ojos marrones semi-nublados por la pasión que desbordaban. La besó con rudeza, demostrándole cuánto la deseaba y al mismo tiempo cuánto la amaba. Recorrió su boca con su lengua, mordiendo y jalando sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar.

Ella respondía de la misma manera, y era eso lo que lo encendía más. Kagome podía ser dulce cual ángel, y endemoniadamente sensual y atrevida. Y le encantaba.

Kagome recorrió su boca igual de ardiente que él lo hacía, era una manera de ponerle alto a su dominación. Aunque debía confesar que sentirse dominada por él la inflamaba. Mordisqueó sus labios de manera provocativa, jugando con él y su lengua. Lo observó sonreír entre el beso, encandilado por aquella erótica muestra de amor.

- Te amo –le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

- Grr –ronroneó mientras se frotaba contra él-: Hazme tuya de nuevo, amor...

Sujetó su miembro, aún erecto, y empujó dentro de ella con fuerza. Poseyéndola de una sola vez. La calidez del vientre de su esposa lo recibió ardiente. Kagome se encorvó cuando la penetró de esa manera, gimió y jadeó en voz alta, sintiéndolo en su interior de nuevo.

Movió sus caderas contra él, frotándose al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo. Inuyasha parecía no obedecer a sí mismo, sino a ella. Notó cuando Kagome lo sujetó de las caderas y lo empujó y jaló hacia si misma, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Siguió el ritmo que su esposa le estaba marcando, embistiéndola con fuerza. Apoyado de sus manos sobre el piso, arremetió contra su cuerpo de forma casi animal, llenándose de los gemidos de ella y los suyos propios.

- Sí, sí... –gemía Kagome perdida en sus emociones.

Rodeó la cadera de Inuyasha con sus piernas, apretándolo contra ella. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia un lado, balbuceando palabras que solamente él lograba escuchar y por experiencia lo hacían disipar el juicio. Sus delgadas manos fueron a parar a cada lado de su cabeza, apretando los puños ante el placer extenuante de su esposo haciéndole el amor de aquella manera.

- ¡Inuyasha! –susurró con voz ahogada.

- ¡Kagome! –respondió él a su petición.

Lo sintió aumentar el ritmo un poco más, haciendo más evidente la fogosidad con la que la amaba. Lo sujetó del rostro y lo acercó a ella, besándolo de manera brutal. Chocando sus dientes y lenguas. El placer comenzó a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, sudaban copiosamente, y los músculos empezaron a tensarse.

Ambos gimieron entre sus labios. El éxtasis se extendió por cada poro de sus pieles. Kagome gritó de placer cuando Inuyasha explotaba dentro de ella y la llenaba por completo.

Dejó que sus respiraciones se acompasaran. Salió de ella lentamente y sin soltarla, alzándola en sus brazos se recargó en la pared contraria a las escaleras, haciéndola descansar a ella entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho. Sentía sus pechos ir y venir ante la agitación. Y por un rato, no dijeron nada. Solamente se quedaron abrazados, Kagome dormitaba en su pecho, mientras Inuyasha acariciaba con los ojos cerrados los brazos de su esposa.

- Te amo, Kagome –besó suavemente su cabeza-. Te amo demasiado.

- Mmm –Kagome se removió entre sus brazos y suspiró-: También yo te amo, Inuyasha, en exceso.

- Fue maravilloso lo que preparaste –le susurró estrechándola.

- Me alegra que te gustara –acarició sus vellos en el pecho.

- Vamos a la cama, mi cielo –le dijo, incorporándola y levantándose con ella.

- ¿Para el tercer round, cachorro? –Le sonrió suavemente, y soltó una carcajada-: Vamos, apagaré todo.

- ¡Claro! –Le gruñó cerca del oído y la estremeció-: Anda tú, yo lo apago.

Kagome recogió la camisa que Inuyasha le quitara y se la echó encima de los hombros. Subió los últimos seis escalones para dirigirse a su habitación. Aún con la sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo se recostó en la cama y llevó sus manos hasta su vientre, donde acarició suavemente y sonrió. Tenía unas semanas de retraso, pero no quería dar nada por sentado, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era cierto.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha rodearle la cintura y darle la vuelta para sujetarla contra sí. Besó sus pómulos, su nariz y su barbilla, antes de tomar sus labios lenta y suavemente.

- Hola de nuevo –le dijo Inuyasha, acariciándole la piel de la cintura-. Me encanta sentir el tacto de tu piel.

- Hola –respondió ella, pegándose más a él para sentirlo-. A mí también me agrada.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Inuyasha respiró en su oído, haciendo que la piel de Kagome se erizara.

- Esperando que me hagas el amor una vez más –Kagome succionó la piel de su cuello, marcándole igual que él lo hizo.

- No me lo dices dos veces... –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Justo así, como estaban acostados, Inuyasha la penetró profundamente, arrancando de los labios de su esposa un gemido y un jadeo. La sujetó de la cintura y la elevó sobre su cuerpo, acariciando a su paso sus pechos, enrojecidos de su anterior posesión, pero igualmente apetecibles para él.

Movió sus caderas debajo de ella, logrando que Kagome gimiera de placer.

- Muévete, gatita... –le dijo roncamente.

Kagome, sentada a horcajadas sobre su esposo con su miembro duro dentro de ella, comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, robando de Inuyasha suspiros y gruñidos, muy similares a un gemido. Y como adoraba que él hiciera eso.

- Así, gatita... –susurró con placer, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Kagome sonrió feliz de escucharle y continuó su vaivén, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Cambiando movimientos y alternándolos. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se inflamaba cada vez más cuando ella se movía de otra forma y le daba placer de todos modos. Vio como su esposo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueaba. Gimió junto con él.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Inuyasha, y mientras él se retorcía con goce ante la penetración más profunda que podía lograr de aquella manera. Kagome le besó el cuello suave y lentamente, alargando su placer. Recogió con la lengua las gotitas de sudor de su esposo y le susurró al oído palabras dulces, y gemidos suaves.

Una vez más, sintió la suspensión de su cuerpo. Los sentidos nublados y las respiraciones agitadas, intentando normalizarse. Inuyasha sujetó a su esposa con fuerza, mientras volvía a derramarse dentro de ella, y la besó salvajemente. Ella gemía entre sus labios, sintiendo su propio clímax, haciéndola temblar sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su marido.

- Te amo –susurró y la besó de nuevo-, te amo –repitió jadeante-, te amo.

- Inuyasha... –gimoteó ella, extasiada por las emociones.

- Mi pequeña –le susurró, acostándola de nuevo y saliendo de ella-, mi dulce Kagome.

- Te amo... –dijo ella, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, uno pegado al otro. Dormitaron unas cuantas horas, pero Kagome no cedía fácilmente al sueño. Se removió en su abrazo por quien sabe cuál vez en la noche e Inuyasha despertó, acurrucándola contra si mismo.

- Kag¿pasa algo? –le susurró al oído.

- Inuyasha, yo... –alzó la vista para capturar sus ojos. Inuyasha notó la turbación y desasosiego de su amada.

- ¿Sí, cielo? –Kagome mordió su labio y respiró profundamente-¿Kagome?

- ¿Estaría bien si estuviera embarazada, Inuyasha? –El aludido sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué no, bonita? –Le dijo abrazándola más fuerte-. Es hora de agrandar la familia.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! –Se enroscó en él y lo besó lánguidamente.

Inuyasha la estrechó contra su pecho, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta. Tenía a la mujer que amaba, quien era su más dulce perdición, ángel y demonio al mismo tiempo. Y si su endemoniado ángel estaba en lo correcto, dentro de nueve meses podrían disfrutar de un pequeño bebé. Una parte de ambos en otra persona.

Sonrió mientras acurrucaba a su esposa junto a él, y lograba conciliar el sueño. Él le siguió unos minutos después, todavía con la sensación de haber tenido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

**FIN**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

¡Ohhh, yo sé q me odiarán! No pretendo seguir este fic. Es un one-shot centrado en la pasión carnal y espiritual que une a dos personas. A veces, decir _te amo_ queda corto. Hay veces que se necesita demostrar cuánto amas a la otra persona.

¡Keh¡A veces pasa!

Espero me dejen reviews. Nada me haría más feliz que tener un montón de reviews. Q, aunque no es mi primer lemon, pues creo q he mejorado, a decir verdad.

Saludos.

**Ninde Black**


End file.
